School Days
by Ryuzaki Faux
Summary: The rain was pouring down from the sky, hitting the glass window with a 'clink'ing sound that seemed to resonate through the empty manor and bounce off the walls. Ciel and Alois. Yaoi to come. AU. Sebastian and Claude later on to come as well.
1. Introduction Ciel

_**So, my friend and i decided that we would create a story together. Hence, this new story. Lol. We hope you'll enjoy it. We don't own anything, the characters belong to their rightful owners. Feel free to let us know if anything is mispelt or repeated, because ya know... that tends to happen.**_

* * *

_**Introductions.**_

_Ciel's Part_

The rain was pouring down from the sky, hitting the glass window with a 'clink'ing sound that seemed to resonate through the empty manor and bounce off the walls. Ciel was home alone, again... As always, it was nothing new. His father was a major business man, always taking business trips left and right to many different locations all over England. Ciel hated it, but he'd never come out and admit it. He was always taking care of himself in his father's absence.

So, it was days like these that Ciel would sit on the windowsill and watch the rain slide down the glass. He enjoyed the sound that the rain always made against his Manor and that it always seemed to echo throughout the place. It also reminded him countless times that he was still alone. There were times when he wished his father would hurry up and get home and then there were times when he would get home... and Ciel would wish he'd just leave again... When his father does get home, he'll only say "Hi" then go up to his study to work. That would be the last time he would see his father for the rest of the day. His father would normally be gone for about a month before he'd return home, and he'd sometimes leave for a different business trip the next morning. His father sometimes didn't even tell him he was leaving, he'd just leave... How rude is that? Ciel would know though, when his father had left because he'd always hear the front door slam shut, that door was never quiet. His father never slammed it purposely, it's just one of those heavy doors that, no matter how hard you try to close it quietly, it'll still make a loud sound upon closing. It sometimes seemed as though his father didn't have time to spend with his only son. Or maybe he just didn't **/want/ **to spend time with him.

A loud clap of thunder had pulled Ciel away from his thoughts. Damn, how long had he been sitting here? He looked at the old Grandfather Clock that was standing against the far wall. _7:30..._ Shit! He jumped off of the bay windowsill and hurried to his room to put on his uniform. He was going to be late for school!

* * *

_**If you want another chapter, then review, please! Flames are accepted as well!**_

_**7/10 UPDATE: This story will only be continued in two ways... First? Review. I love to hear what everyone has to say, so send me some reviews! And Second? My friend and i have to get together to create the chapters. And we're both pretty busy. So, this Story will most likey... Be very slow with updates... We have Chapter 1 started but it's no-where near finished. I'm sorry for this and we will surely do our best to get our fans the upcoming chapters. Oh, here's a surprise. We're not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, but this story is going to be huge. So, enjoy.**_And don't be too mad... Please?


	2. Introduction Alois

_**Introductions**_

_Alois' part._

Alois looked glumly out the window at the ever increasing amount of rain. He looked, crest fallen, down to the pavement where it landed, disturbing the glass surfaces of the puddles. He hated rain. At least when he couldn't go out and play in it. It was almost time for school and he couldn't get his new uniform dirty and wet. He and his big Sister, Lizzie, had just moved to London. His mother and father died when Alois was young, leaving himself and his sister in the care of his grandfather. Last year, dear old grandpa died of a heart-attack. It might seem sad but Alois really hadn't cared much; the man was a pedophile; he swore to God. He had always looked at him so strangely and had his hands **/somewhere/** on him almost all of the time, on his shoulder or on his back, it was fucking creepy! Good riddance, Horny old dog.

So, now that left his Sister, eighteen years old by that time, to look after the family business. A large chain of Children's Book Stores or something of the like. He wasn't quite sure. But she had chosen just to shut it down. "Only an idiot would read books when there are perfectly functioning televisions" or so she put it. Really, she probably just didn't want the responsibility. Well now that left them with a fortune to do whatever they pleased with. Or, more accurately, whatever Lizzie pleased. Apparently London has "All the hot fashion and all the Hot Men." So here they were, in their giant new Manor in London. He was even going to a fancy private school, hence the uniform. And it was so **/cute/**! It came in white, maroon and dusk blue. He chose Maroon. It was a button up shirt with a collar. Around the neck was a pretty white Lacey bow and the pants, or rather shorts, were black. He loved it! It was so Victorian looking! He felt like a doll!... But the 'shorts' went all the way down to his knees. He'd have to modify them. And with all the money he and his sister had, like they'd tell him he couldn't.

A loud crack of thunder shocked him from his thoughts. Oh god, he hated thunder storms! He knew that was rediculous for a boy of his age, but they were just so... Scary! Whenever thunder broke the gentle rhythm of rain all he could do was think about when he was young and alone and afraid in his big dark bedroom. The thunder would rumble, engulfing the sounds of rain and wind. The lightening would iluminate the dark corners of his room with a surreal ghostly light and cast grotesque shadows on his wall. He would pull his blanket over his head, tears streaming down his face as he lay awake waiting for it to end and the ghosts to retreat back to their graves.

"_Alois!" _

_He turned from the rain drenched window as Lizzie walked into the room. She threw him an umbrella. He looked at it puzzled. _

"_Well, get walking or you'll be late." she said. _

"_Wha-Walk! But it's pouring! Aren't you driving me?"_

"_No, i'm being picked up by some friends cause we're going to the mall after school." She said, glancing at her watch._

"_Friends? We've only been here five days!"_

"_Yeah, I know. Big sissy works fast, huh?" She said with a smug face and a mock pout._

_They both glanced to the window as, outside, a car horn sounded._

"_Oh, they're here. Better get walking, Alois!" She said heading out of the room and to the stairs._

"_But, can't they drive me too?" He followed her through the hall._

"_No, they're my friends! Get your own! You have two perfectly functioning legs, use them!"_

"_We're going to the same place!"_

"_Aww, too bad, sooo sad." Her voice echoed up the stairs as she disappeared behind the corner._

He heard the door slam and he looked down to the umbrella in his hands. Okay, it was alright. He wouldn't let this ruin his mood. He would go to his new school and make new friends and he would be happy here. He could walk to school in a thunder storm. I mean, how scary could it be?

He yelped loudly, almost dropping the umbrella as a loud crack of thunder rumbled from the dark sky.

* * *

_****__**If you want another chapter, then review, please! Flames are accepted as well!  
**_

_**7/10 UPDATE: This story will only be continued in two ways... First? Review. I love to hear what everyone has to say, so send me some reviews! And Second? My friend and i have to get together to create the chapters. And we're both pretty busy. So, this Story will most likey... Be very slow with updates... We have Chapter 1 started but it's no-where near finished. I'm sorry for this and we will surely do our best to get our fans the upcoming chapters. Oh, here's a surprise. We're not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, but this story is going to be huge. So, enjoy. **_**And don't be too mad... Please?**


	3. Day one

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the minds we used to create this, maybe not even those... o.e**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

Ciel began to rush all over the house in order to get ready for school; he already knew he was going to be late, and that wasn't like Ciel at all.

_Damn it... H_e thought to himself. _How cold this have happened? I'm never late for school... Stupid rain... It's all your fault..._

He quickly grabbed his back-pack and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him as he took off down his drive-way and onto the side-walk.

He had already left the perimeter of his Manor when he realized that he forgot to grab the umbrella he had set on the couch for when he wanted to leave...

_Shit... Too late now... _He said as he continued to run to school.

It hadn't taken the raven haired boy more than twenty minutes to get to the school; as soon as he got to the doors, he barged right in, being sick and tired of the rain already.

He looked down at his uniform and silently twitched...

God.. How he hated wet clothes...

He hated being wet in general unless he was taking a shower.

He never went to a beach or even swam in a pool... But there was a logical reason behind both of those... He... didn't know how to swim. He never learned how to and frankly, he didn't want to either.

But, anyway...

Ciel groaned and walked to his locker to put his things away since he just had Study Hall for first period.

Once he had put everything away in his locker, he went to the boys room and grabbed a handful of paper-towels to wipe off his face, arms and legs.

Alois ran through the halls of the new middle school, dripping water on the linoleum and trying not to slip.

Damn it!

He was already half late for his first class.

This was NOT the first impression he had wanted to make!

Granted, it was just Study Hall, but still...

Barely even stopping, he looked down at his schedule.

ROOM 934... 934... 9... 3... 4... Hah!

Damn this school was so big, but he _finally_ found it!

He grabbed the door handle and flung it open, his momentum pushing him forward... And he slipped and fell flat on his face.

From the ground, he looked up to the Professor and grinned widely. "I'm heeere!" He stated proudly.

Ciel had the desk in the back that was closest to the window, which he had been staring out and grumbling quietly to himself about the rain when the Study Hall door suddenly swung open, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, even the Professor's.

When the blonde kid lifted his head, grinned and spoke; Ciel arched his eyebrow.

_This is the new kid...?_ Ciel thought to himself.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back out the closed and very wet window.

"What a weirdo..." He mumbled out-loud to himself.

The Professor raised and eyebrow as he nodded and marked his down as 'Present".

"Alright, My name is Will, Call me Professor or Professor Will; either is fine. You may take a seat anywhere you would like, Alois." Said the Professor as he sat back down at his desk and began to read his romance novel that he had brought with him.

Alois then sauntered up to the front of the class.

He presented himself with a puffed out chest and a toothy smile.

"Hello everyone! I'm Alois! I hope we can all be best friends!" He stated, rather loudly.

"Thank you very much, Master Trancy." Said Professor Will, looked at him sternly over his novel.

"Now, please find your seat." He finished before going back to his erotic novel.

Ciel had continued to stare out the window, paying no mind at all to the blonde at the front of the room.

He hadn't even given him a single glance since he looked back back out the window, too entranced by the rain to even spare a thought for the new boy.

* * *

_**Well, here's Chapter 1, sorry it's pretty short, it's about... 2 in the morning right now and we pretty much started it at like... 9-10 in the evening... Hope you all enjoy, anyways. We'd love feed back, no... correction... we NEED feedback. Please and thanks? Or do i have to get dangerous...? . Yeah..I went there... We'll sick our creepy Janitor, Undertaker, on you... . Went there too... Wait... Spoiler.. Damn... Review please! That's the only way you'll get chapter two out of us! **_


	4. First Meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

Alois' first day went very well, he thought.

He went from each class happy and smiling, laying the charm on absolutely _everyone_.

After just a few days, he was friends with almost everyone in his class.

Hah! Take that Lizzie! Baby brother works fast too!

He sat with a group of his new friends at his lunch-table, picking at his tray and, as always, conversing animatedly with the group.

As the conversation veered off topic, he set to work on actually consuming the contents of his plastic tray before lunch ended.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the raven haired boy.

The one who never seemed to speak.

He had a tray of untouched food before him and seemed to be staring dreamily out the window at a once again gloomy day.

"Hey..." he tapped the shoulder of the boy sitting beside him.

Blonde with hair clips... Finnie? Yeah, that was it. "That boy over there... What's up with him?" Alois asked, keeping his gaze set on the Raven.

Finnie blinked and looked at the Blonde beside him who was still gazing at the Raven.

"Oh.. That's Ciel; Ciel Phantomhive." He said.

"He's not really the sociable type, he prefers to be alone. Actually... I'm surprised he even got a lunch today... He normally never does. We don't even think he eats..." Said Finnie as he leaned back lightly, sparing the Raven a single glance before continuing on with his story, realizing he had gotten off-topic.

"His mother died when he was little, she got into a car accident and was killed on impact, but Ciel somehow managed to survive with hardly any injuries at all... His father is hardly ever home, he's always on business trips for his Company; Funtom Toys. Ciel's normally all by himself." Finnie finished.

Finnie and Alois happened to look back at the Raven as he picked up his tray and proceeded over to the Garbage can at the other side of the room as he just... dropped the entire tray, right in.

"I knew he wouldn't eat it..." Finnie said as he went back to his own neglected tray.

Ciel knew he was just wasting his time when he bought the lunch; he didn't even like the cooking...

It was burnt most of the time and always usually smelt funny...

He grimaced, remembering the very first day he had actually tried the food...

He wanted to spew his insides so bad...

But this was years ago... He knew better now.

And who knows... Maybe the cook, Bard, might have actually gotten better at cooking...

But then again... Maybe not...

Ciel sighed; having the disgusting food sit in-front of him had taken away what little appetite he actually had...

Guess he'd just have to wait until he got home to eat, like he always did...

That is... If he was even hungry at all...

Ciel raised his arms up above his head before connecting his fingers as he stretched, satisfied with the cracking sounds his arms had made and the pop that came from his shoulders.

He looked around quietly to make sure no-one was watching him mainly because he had wanted to be left alone.

Once he was satisfied that no-one was watching him, he left the cafeteria and headed to the staircase where he would then proceed to the roof-top.

He had hoped it wasn't raining anymore so he'd be able to sit down and relax without getting drenched.

Once he got to the door that led onto the roof, he pushed it open and stuck his arm out, palm raised to the sky so he could check to see how hard it was raining, if it still was, that is...

To his satisfaction, the rain had indeed stopped.

He proceeded then to walk onto the roof and let the heavy door slam closed behind him as he found a nice dry spot to occupy.

Once he was comfortable, he leaned his head back against the brick wall and closed his eyes as he was finally able to begin to rest.

He let out a sigh eventually as he opened his eyes, put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky quietly.

The storm clouds were once again rolling in and he knew that, very soon, it would rain again.

But, right now, he didn't care; he was enjoying the nice cool breeze that the recent weather had created.

Ciel sunk down the wall a little bit more until he was slouched and rather comfortable as he put his right leg on-top of the left one, getting even more relaxed than before.

He had heard that there were a few new teachers as well as students.

He silently wondered if he had any classes with the new teachers and what they looked like.

He sighed then closed his eyes again.

_I'm gonna have to go back inside soon... Preferably before it starts to down pour..._ He thought to himself.

But he didn't want to go back in, he enjoyed nature.

It was calm; soothing...

Before he knew it, he had dozed off.

* * *

When Ciel came back to reality, he opened his eyes to the sight of two large teal colored orbs gazing back at him.

"Gah!" He bucketed backward slightly, only to meet the wall.

"Hello!"

"W-who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Alois. It's nice to meet you!"

"What..? G-Get away from me!" Ciel kicked out one of his legs in an attempt to get the blonde a safe distance from his personal bubble.

Alois jumped back.

Ciel sat upright and twitched at the blonde boy.

_How dare he bother me... What the hell is wrong with this kid...?_ Ciel quietly thought to himself.

_And how the hell did he know i was up here..? Did someone tell him..? Or did he see me come up here himself..?_

Then a thought suddenly came to Ciel...

Had the bell rung?

He had dozed off... So, if it did, he didn't hear it...

He glanced at the blonde who was still watching him with this... Creepy smile plastered on his face...

"Tell me..." Ciel started to say just as he was interrupted by the very bell he was just about to ask about...

That made his eye twitch.. _If you had just waited 30 more seconds, Ciel... You wouldn't have needed to start another un-needed conversation with this kid... _He thought to himself..

"...Never-mind." Ciel finished as he got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his ass.

Alois watched him get up and brush off and as he began walking away, he fell into step beside him.

"...What do you want?"

Alois smiled at him. A big toothy grin.

"We should be friends!"

"Oh..? And why, exactly, is that?"

"Cause I said."

Ciel twitched.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

This kid was starting to get on his last nerves...

"I don't want to be friends with you." He stated matter-of-factually.

Alois whined. "Why not...?"

"Because... I don't." He said as Alois pouted.

"That's not a real answer..."

"Too bad. Yours wasn't a real answer either."

"If you're not gonna be friends with me, I'm gonna jump off the roof!" Alois shouted, watching the Raven.

Said Raven raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning his back on him.

"'Kay. Don't hurt yourself on the way down." Ciel said and with that, he waved him off before opening the door and walking back down into the school.

Alois widening his eyes as he ran after Ciel.

"W-Wait!" he shouted as he caught up to him.

"What's your next class...?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked to him.

"You're still here? What happened to jumping off the roof?" Ciel asked, being completely serious.

_I was actually looking forward to that... _He thought to himself.

Alois caught onto his seriousness pretty fast and huffed before starting to pout.

"That wasn't nice..." Alois said.

"I don't care." Ciel replied.

A few moments had passed and Ciel realized that the blonde was still in toe.

"What. The fuck. Why are you still following me?"

"I-I think this is the way to my math class!" Alois said defensively.

Ciel twitched as they got to their class.

_God... I've noticed that I have every class with this kid so far... _Ciel thought to himself. _ Great... Just great..._

Ciel waited for the blonde to take a seat first so he could make sure he didn't sit anywhere near the blonde nuisance.

He took a seat by a window again as Professor Will stood up in-front of the chalkboard.

They began class as Ciel began his daze out the window, just like he did in every class.

He knew the material... Why did they have to teach it Every. God. Damn. Year?

To Ciel, those forty-five minutes couldn't have passed by any slower.

God. He just wanted to go home already, was that too much to ask for?

Apparently, it was...

Ciel was the last one to exit the room once that bell signaled that they had three minutes to get to their next class.

Ciel glanced behind him to see a very confused blonde nuisance stumbling around in the hallway, trying to find his next class.

_Christ... At this rate, he'll get nowhere AND be late to class..._ Ciel thought as he quietly waited for the blonde to catch up as Ciel peered down at the boys schedule to see what his next class was.

Ciel blinked and inwardly twitched...

_Another class that we have together... God. Do we have every single class together or something...? _Ciel asked himself quietly.

"This way." Ciel finally spoke up.

Alois jumped and snapped back to the world around him.

He looked to the Raven with a puzzled expression glued to his face.

"Your next class... It's this way... Hurry up or I'm gonna leave you here in the middle of the hallway." Ciel said, and with that, he began to walk off.

Alois' eyes widening as he ran after the other male.

Ciel had led Alois to their next class as they took their seats.

They had assigned seats in this class and, to Ciel's disliking, were placed right next to each other.

_What..? Are there no students with their last names beginning with P through T? Apparently not... _Ciel thought as he groaned inwardly.

_Well... Maybe this wont be TOO bad..._ He thought before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

The only problem?

He didn't have a window to gaze out.

* * *

**_Matt:_ So, here's Chapter two to our story. We got this out there pretty fast, actually. So, you're welcome. Fair warning though.. Chapter 3 will most likely be pretty short... Probably about as long as Chapter one... Maybe shorter... Maybe longer... We'll see. God... You should see the doodles on the paper we've been working on... Let me tell you... She is something else... But i love her. Have to, right? She's over here torturing poor Faery's on paper... Ripping off legs... Jeez... The wings are still there... (For now... ._.) **

**_Eva:_ thumb taczzzzzzsss.. and his legs are not ripped off!... only the foot of one of them is CUT off... with sewing scissors... he likes it**

**_Matt: _._. **

**UDPDATE! 8/1/2012.: So. Eva has a Grad Party on Sunday and she's been getting ready for it all week... I have one NEXT weekend for my family... ._. Which i need to start getting ready for... So, i don't know when the next chapter will be done. We'll do our best to get the next chapter out though. Sorry bout this.**


	5. Blackmail

_**Chapter 3**_

The light was getting dimmer outside as Claude Faustus made his way through the halls of the new school at which he was teaching.

He wanted to get to know the school grounds better.

He didn't know anyone here, and to top that off, it was only his third year of teaching, too.

He passed a Janitorial looking gentleman who appeared to be polishing the floor.

Claude cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Sir."

The man didn't appear to notice him and continued on with his polishing.

"Hehehehe. Shiny linoleum. Shiny linoleum. Hehehehe."

At that, Claude backed away slowly from the long gray-haired man, trying to remain unnoticed, and continued with his walk down the hall until he had come upon an open door.

He peered inside to see another male teacher with his back to the door, mumbling to himself about... Something.

About a... Cat?

Yeah, that's it. Something about a cat.

Claude narrowed his eyes lightly.

He moved a little closer to the room to get a better look at what this teacher was doing...

And why did he have a freaking cat in his Classroom...? Better Question; Where the hell does he keep it...? In the closet...?

He watched as Sebastian stood up in-front of the desk as he started to play with the cat before picking it up and leading it to the closet.

Claude's left eye twitched a bit...

_Don't tell me... I was right? It stays in the closet...?_ He thought to himself as Sebastian opened the closet door to reveal a garbage can, litter-box, and two small bowls for food and water; which were both currently full.

In one of the corners of the closet was a medium-sized bag of cat food.

Sebastian gently sat the cat down in-front of it's bowl of food thinking Peter-Cotton-Paws might be hungry since his food looked un-touched.

Claude watched from outside of the door-way as the man stood up.

He gazed at him lustily, noticing how his muscles rippled under his long sleeve dress shirt with every move.

He licked his lips when his gaze fell on the mans tight ass, hidden beneath his black pants.

Hmm... This whole situation gave him an idea.

A very naughty idea... Well, Claude had never really been what one might call a 'Good boy' before, so, why start now?

He silently advanced into the room, leaning his toned shoulders heavily against the door frame, waiting for the man to turn his way.

Sebastian gazed into the closet lovingly at the soft ball of fur as it curled up in the corner, preparing for rest after it's meal.

He turned away from the door, shutting it with a soft smile on his face, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Claude standing in the door way.

"O-Oh! Hello... H-How long have you been standing there..?" he stammered.

"Oh, not long. Just a few seconds really. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy. I'm a new teacher here, my name is Claude, Claude Faustus."

He reached out his hand, smiling, as the other male teacher advanced on him before he could step closer to the closed closet door.

"It's good to have you here, Claude. My name is Sebastian Michealis."

He took Claude's hand in his own and they shook.

As Sebastian took his hand away, he glanced at his watch.

"It was very nice meeting you, Claude. If you'll excuse me, I have some work I need to be getting done. I'm sure i'll see you around the school. We could even become good friends. We shall have to become better acquainted another time." He smiled at Claude before retreating to his desk.

Claude followed, not about to let this opportunity go.

Sebastian sat at his desk and, moments later, was caged in by a pair of strong arms as Claude smacked his hands down on the polished wood surface, looming over Sebastian who looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Michealis. Work later, I'm bored. I would ever so much like to get to know my co-workers better."

"I'm so sorry, Claude, but I'm just so-"

Sebastian froze as a small mewling sound trickled it's way out of the closet.

"Well, well. What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian said, far too quickly and practically yelling.

"But I'm sure it was something." Claude said, drawing his hands away from Sebastian and walking towards the source of the sound; The closet.

Sebastian quickly intercepted him.

"No! I'm sure it was nothing.."

"Oh, but it was definitely something."

"No! Really!"

"Oh, come on! Let me see!" Claude said with a smile.

He reached for the handle before Sebastian could counter his movements, quickly opening the door.

The little black and white ball of fuzz was waiting at the door and gazed up at Claude with deep honey colored eyes, his expression saying 'You're not my master, was I talking to you?'

Claude bent and picked it up, holding it lovingly to his chest.

It was almost all black with little white mittens on it's feet.

"Awwee.." Claude turned to Sebastian. "What's it's name?"

Sebastian looked down and to the side, cheeks blooming red.

"I call him Peter-Cotton-Paws.."

"Why doesn't he live at your house?"

"I live in an apartment. They don't allow pets."

"Oh, I see."

They stood in silence for a few moments, Sebastian looking sheepish and Claude cradling the little kitten, letting it bat it's paws at his fingers and scratching it under it's chin.

"So..." Claude broke the silence. "I guess if anybody knew that you were trying to keep it here, then you would have no choice but to get rid of it."

Sebastian's eyes widened as Claude said this. "P-Please... Please don't tell anyone..."

A darkness crossed over Claude's eyes.

He handed the now dozing kitten over to Sebastian.

He headed toward the door. When he reached it, he stopped.

Sebastian watched him wearily as he both shut and locked the door...

"So sorry, Mr. Michealis.." he said "But I was never known for handing out favors."

He turned to Sebastian with an evil smirk accompanied by a dark chuckle.

"If you want me to keep my mouth shut, you'll have to pay for my silence."

He turned, walking over to Sebastian's desk.

He stood in-front of it, leaning back into it.

"Come over here."

Sebastian did as was asked.

When he stood before Claude the other man reached out and took the kitten from his arms.

Sebastian gasped and reached for Peter-Cotton-Paws but Claude drew him away.

"Whoa. Calm Down. I'll give him back. There's just a little something I want you to do for me first."

By this time, Sebastian was very nervous.

"W-What..?"

Claude smirked and nodded at the ground before himself.

"Get on your knees."

Sebastian's face erupted in a deep red blush as he realized what was about to happen, but, regardless, he did as was asked of him.

He sat neatly on the floor, legs tucked under himself and hands resting on his bent knees.

He looked up at Claude, waiting for further instruction.

"Hm... My belt is not gonna undo itself, is it? I can't do it one handed." He said, gesturing to the kitten which continued to doze, nuzzling into Claude's chest.

Sebastian hesitated, but momentarily complied, reaching up to Claude's belt and undoing the buckle.

Claude looked down at him, chuckling mockingly.

"Obedient aren't we? Such a good boy."

Sebastian needed no more instruction, he knew what he had to do now.

He finished unbuckling Claude's belt.

He tugged it away and pulled at his slate gray pants and boxer briefs to expose his semi-hard length.

He gently lifted it and placed it on his tongue, drawing it into his mouth.

Above him, Claude hummed contentedly.

He glanced upward, but quickly dropped his gaze again as he was met with a pair of piercing, ethereal yellow eyes.

Sebastian began to bob his head, taking in as much of Claude's length as he could.

He bobbed and sucked.

He drew his head back and released Claude's cock from his mouth.

He licked up the whole length, from base to crown, lapping at the head before plunging down on it again.

All the while, Claude hummed and sighed in pleasure.

Suddenly, Claude's free hand was at the back of Sebastian's neck.

He pushed his head forward, forcing more of his length into Sebastian's mouth.

Claude threw back his head and growled primally, releasing a deep moan.

Tears pricked at the corners of Sebastian's eyes as he tried desperately not to gag but still he forced more of Claude's cock down his throat, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing.

He sucked hard and heard Claude's sudden intake of breath.

He went on trying to please Claude who was roughly fucking his mouth.

Claude's hips began to thrust forward, forcefully meeting Sebastian's wet, hot mouth.

He swallowed and sucked and swirled his tongue around Claude, pressing the flexible wet muscle to a vein on the underside of Claude's shaft.

Claude moaned again, low in his throat and Sebastian could tell he was close.

He hummed around the thick intruding organ in his mouth, sending a vibration all the way to the base of Claude's cock.

With one final deep thrust and another long deep moan, Claude released into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian pulled off of Claude's cock with a wet 'pop'.

"Swallow.." Claude said, half breathless.

Sebastian obeyed, swallowing down the salty, bitter seed.

Claude caught his breath and put himself back to rights again, tucking his spent length back into his pants and redoing the buckle.

He looked mockingly down at Sebastian who was still on his knees and averting his eyes from Claude.

He laughed at him.

"Such a good boy. Here's your treat."

He set the kitten down gently in Sebastian's lap.

It was blinky and bleary eyed.

It looked up at them both with an expression that clearly stated, 'Would you stop moving me!? I'm trying to sleep here!'

Claude grabbed Sebastian's chin and tilted his head up so that their gazes met.

"You know what, Mr. Michealis? I think you're right, we are going to be the best of friends."

With this, he released his face, which instantly fell back on the kitten, and made his way to the door, unlocking it and striding on out confidently, shutting it behind himself.

He made his way down the hall and couldn't help but to think.

_It wont be so bad working here. In fact, I think I'm going to enjoy it immensely._

* * *

_**Matt: Well, here's chapter 3. I know i said it would be short... But, it's longer than we anticipated. xD We were just on a roll with this chapter. Once we had it all written out on paper it was like... 3 and a half pages long, front and back... xD We only expected it to be a page, front and back... So yeah, here it is and enjoy. We'll probably get started on Chapter 4 either tonight or tomorrow sometime... Neither of us got much sleep last night... xD Please review, you have no idea how much it means to us when you guys review about liking our chapters/story. NO IDEA. xD Thank you.. Eva... For that in all caps... Anywho~ You'll motivate us alot more if you review, we're pretty lazy when it comes to writing out chapters... xD **_

_**Eva: oooookkkkaaayyyy everybody! since i wrote the bulk of this chapter im just gonna make a few notesss. okay i know tht Sebastian is TOTALLY OOC but i couldnt help it! in the series hes a badass demon guy in the story hes a ... kitty loving teacher... thats how he acts! Claude howevere... is still a prick. ALSO you guys should see my fairyyyysssss! they be some sexy bloody doodles! and also a happy penis... just sayin. since this is a cowritten story i will also be in charge of informing you of all noteworthy doodles in our notebook from when i get bored! OK eva out!**_


	6. The Project

_**Chapter 4**_

Class had ended as Ciel stood up with a groan, _Finally..._ he thought to himself, _Now, why can't it be the end of the day, so I can go home? _

He let out another audible sigh as Alois glanced at him; but, before anything could even escape Alois' lips, Ciel had already exited the room.

Alois had then ran after him, shouting, "H-hey! Wait up!"

He finally managed to catch up to the fast paced male, panting slightly.

There were still two more classes before the day could end.

Ciel didn't want to go through these next two classes, he just wanted to get away from everyone; and fast!

Gym was their next class... Joy.

Ciel hated gym, he may be healthy, but he hated exerting extra energy than what was needed on a daily basis... He wasn't the physical type, at all.

Everyone walked into the locker rooms to change into the appropriate attire for class...

Short shorts and a skin-tight sleeve-less top..

Ciel looked at the clothes that were in the locker he chose. He picked up the pair of shorts to look at as his left eye madly twitched...

_I am NOT... Wearing this... _He said to himself, his eyes never leaving the shorts.

How degrading...

_This gym teacher... Really is a huge, disgusting pervert... _He thought to himself as he put the clothes back into the locker before taking a pair of knee-length shorts out of his bag.

He unbuckled his belt, removing it and putting it into his bag before he removed his pants and did the same with them.

He shoved the bag into the locker he had chosen and slipped the shorts on over his boxers.

He lifted his head and looked about just to noticed a lot of the guys in the room had watched him strip then re-dress.

He raised his eyebrow as he pushed that observation to the back of his mind.

Ciel was not about to wear something that would reveal a lot of skin and degrade him in-front of his classmates, it just wasn't about to happen.

As everyone finished getting changed into the uniform they had found in their lockers as well, they had all begun to emerge from the locker rooms and file into the Gymnasium.

Their gym teacher was none other than Grell Sutcliff...

Ciel's left eye twitched when he realized that Grell had noticed he wasn't in the outfit he wanted him in.

Ciel watched as the long red-haired male placed his hands upon his hips.

"Why are you not dressed properly, Ciel?" Grell asked in an irritated tone.

Ciel stared at him for a few seconds so he could quickly come up with an explanation.

"Cause I'm not going to degrade myself be wearing-" He glanced at Alois, who was freaking out about how cute the outfit looked on him.

"-That..." Ciel finished, staring at the blonde.

Ciel looked back to Grell just as the red-head looked over to the Blonde-haired new student.

Ciel twitched when Grell smirked at Alois, causing Ciel to make a move; he pulled Alois out of Grell's line of vision and behind himself.

This had caused Alois to yelp out in pain as he looked up to Ciel with a confused expression on his face.

_Why'd he do that...? That hurt... _Alois thought to himself, staying behind Ciel.

Grell huffed in annoyance, "It's an amazing outfit!" He stated defensively.

Grell had continued to try to catch more of Alois but Ciel wouldn't allow it and this was starting to irritate Grell even more.

_I was... Examining... That._ He thought to himself as he let a sigh pass between his lips.

He had liked it too...

Well, what he had gotten a glimpse of anyway.

Grell had finally decided to start class; the sport they were going to start the year off with was Soccer.

One of Grell's favorite sports because it involved a lot of running, and that provided Grell with a very entertaining show.

He was able to watch the way the outfit he had picked out moved on the students.

Grell licked his lips and leaned back, he was sitting on a chair that was located... Safely... On the other side of the gym.

Grell really didn't feel like meeting the ball on a personal level if a student had purposely or accidentally kicked it at him.

It's not like this sort of thing didn't happen...

And, it's not like hes never had Ciel as a student before.

He knows this kid all to well.

To the students, class had gone by excruciatingly slow... But, to Grell.. It had gone by way too past.

He sighed, shrugged, and then smirked. _There's always next week... _He thought.

He also needed to figure out how to get Ciel into those Short shorts... It would be very rewarding for him...

He stood up and told the students that they could go change, and to hurry or else the bell would ring.

Ciel walked out of the gymnasium and sighed, he couldn't get the earlier situation out of his head.

Why in the **fuck **had he gotten so defensive over the blonde nuisance when Grell had scoped the poor boy out?

Was it because Alois was new..? Because he seemed to be too innocent to realize what Grell was doing to the poor kid in his sick, twisted mind?

Or... Was it because... He actually... Cared about him...?

He twitched and then furiously shook his head.

_No... That's not it... Not at all... _He thought to himself as he walked into the locker room and over to his locker.

He pulled his bag out and removed his belt and pants before taking off the shorts and shoved them into his bag.

He slipped his pants on before sliding the belt through the loops and buckling it.

He glanced at Alois as he silently watched the boy happily skip over to his locker and begin to change.

He watched until the boy went to remove the shorts.

Ciel's eyes widened as he turned his head away quickly.

_Why in the _**fuck**_ was I just watching this boy change...? _He asked himself while staring at the linoleum ground.

Ciel got up off the bench right as the bell rang, he left the locker rooms rather quickly.

Alois saw and ran after the other male just as quickly as Ciel had exited the room.

He wondered... Was something wrong?

Alois was trying to dodge the other students in the hallway as he caught up to Ciel and they walked to their next class together; English.

They walked into the classroom and took their seats as the teacher took the attendance before sending the attendance roster to the main office.

Sebastian stood up in front of the class and began to put the titles of famous plays on the chalkboard.

Ciel noticed Phantom of the Opera along with A Midsummer Night's dream, Hamlet and others.

He raised his eyebrow, wondering what this was going to be about.

"Alright class, get ready for your first project of the year!" Sebastian said with a smile.

A chorus of groans rose up from the students at this unwelcome news.

"Oh, stop your moaning, this is supposed to be fun. Now then! I will put you all into groups of two, then you and your partner will choose an act and scene from one of these famous plays. You and your partner will have all of next week plus this and next weekend to practice your scene and then you will present them in front of the class, and I will expect you to be in costume! It doesn't have to be anything new or expensive, just **/something/**. Now then, your partners."

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Jennifer and Micheal, Tisha and Jacob, Jenna and Anna, Alec and Jared, Ciel and Alois-"

"WHAT!?" Ciel practically shrieked in protest.

"Oh, that's enough, Ciel. It's just one project. Look, Alois is happy."

"Yaaay! Partners with Ciel!" Alois clapped his hands and smiled.

Ciel groaned under his breath "Happy-go-lucky Idiot..."

"Right then. Emily and Sarah-"

Sebastian continued on with the list of names until the entire rest of the class was partnered with each other, then he held up a red baseball cap.

"This hat is full of little folded pieces of paper. Every piece has the number of an act and scene from some of history's most famous and influential plays. Each of your groups will pick one and that will be the scene you will be preforming for the class."

Sebastian went around the room with the cap and each group picked a piece of paper.

There were some giggles and smiles and some groans as the groups picked their scenes, then Sebastian came around to Alois and Ciel.

Ciel reached his hand for the cap.

"Wait! I wanna do it!" shouted Alois, lunging over Ciel and practically crawling into his lap.

He plunged his hand into the hat and rifled around in the papers until he was satisfied with one.

He pulled it out triumphantly and unfolded it to read what it said.

Sebastian leaned over his shoulder.

"Oooh. Romeo and Juliet. Act 2 Scene 2, the famous balcony scene! Good luck with that, _boys._"

Then, Sebastian walked away to the next group, a small smile playing at his lips.

_Ugh! I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face!_

Ciel looked at Alois, who was still laying across his lap.

"What was **that**!?" he asked.

"What?" Alois said, looking up to him and smiling.

"**That**!" He said, pointing accusingly at the small slip of paper. "You did that on purpose, didn't you!?"

Alois giggled. "What are you talking about, Ciel? It was totally random."

"Oh, hah hah... I bet you're very amused, aren't you? If **I** had picked, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Ciel sighed.

"Well, whatever. What's done is done. But I am **not** wearing a dress!"

"I'll wear a dress! Oh, it'll look so **cute**! Can you picture is Ciel? Me in a dress!"

This exact thing sprung immediately to Ciel's mind.

Slim little Alois in a beautiful Lacey pink dress, blue eyes sparkling with the stars and golden hair shining in the moonlight... Wait...

_**What!?**_

"N-No, I can't picture you in a dress! And I wouldn't want to! Besides, the scene is preformed at night! She's in a night gown!"

Alois gasped.

"Even better! A white, flowing night gown! Light and airy, it will just barely protect my body from the nighttime breeze as I gaze out over the deep, black sky, searching for my beloved Romeo!"

He looked up to Ciel, "That's you."

Ciel felt a fierce red blush light up his face.

"W-what!? What are you talking about!? It wont really be nighttime! There will be no breeze! And I am no-ones Romeo! Now **get off my lap**!"

Ciel practically picked him up and shoved him back in his own seat.

Alois sighed dramatically.

"See Ciel? That's why **I **was **born** for theater and **you** weren't."

"Sh-shut up! I don't care!"

Just then everyone's noisy babble was broken by a loud, high-pitched noise.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a... **Cat**."

Alois gasped. "Kitty!"

Sebastian jumped up from his desk, shouting.

"No! That was nothing! Oh, look at the time! Class dismissed! Have a good weekend everyone!"

"But, Mr. Michaelis, the bell hasn't ru-"

"Get out!"

With that, all of the students scrambled to pick up their belongings as they rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

Sebastian watched as he let out a sigh before sitting back down in his seat.

He turned his head towards his closet where the cat was currently located as he smiled softly.

* * *

_**Matt: Alright, here's Chapter 4 for you. We hope you enjoy. Review please. Chapter 5 will take some time, we're having writer's block... :| **_

_**Eva: i would first like to say... nananananananananana BATMANNNN! okay now lets get cereal. Grell is such a perv in the story XD! hes not that much of a perv in the show! ... well he is... hes not a shotacon XD also reviewer named ohai der dont worry! the shotas will get their smut too! you just have to wait for them to fall in love! itll happen ... eventually. i want a powdered donut. **_

_**8/24/12 UPDATE: MATT: We want reviews. We want to see how much you guys enjoy our story. So send us some feedback. Chapter 5 and 6 are already finished and typed and 7 is on the way. I just have to upload them but i'm reeeeaaalllly lazy... Maybe some positive feedback will change that? ;) If you want these chapters, let me know how badly!**_


	7. Ciel's House

_**Chapter 5**_

It was Saturday morning, the day after the project was assigned. Ciel and Alois had planned to meet today at Alois's house.

He was so excited! Ciel was the first of his friends to come to his house!

Alois was waiting up in his room for Ciel to get here, he heard Call Me Maybe playing from his sisters room.

He sat on his bed, looking out the window and humming along with the melody while waiting for Ciel to come walking up his driveway.

He layed his head down on one of his pretty white lace pillows; they were so cute!

He waited, never one to be impatient.

Together, with the pillow and the soft music in the background, he began to nod off and soon found himself in a light doze.

At the sound of a door bell he rubbed his hand gingerly over his face, not bothering to open his eyes as he mumbled to himself, "Mmmnnhh. Go away. We don't want any..."

From downstairs, he heard the door open and the faint voice of his sister. Alois sprung up immediately.

He ran out of his room and practically fell down the stairs, stumbling into the main foyer.

"L-Lizzy wait! That's my friend!" Alois ran out the door and hugged Ciel who squeaked in surprise, a light pink blush appearing on his face.

"G-get off of me! You freak!" Alois giggled and turned to show Ciel into his house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" said Lizzy, holding up one perfectly manicured hand.

"We have a project to do." Alois said, smiling.

"No you don't, one of my boyfriends is coming over in twenty minutes and you are not going to be here playing with any of your girly friends!"

_Girly...? Who the hell do you think you're calling girly...? _Ciel thought to himself, but kept quiet nonetheless.

"W-what? But we have a project to do. I told you he was gonna come over!"

"To bad! I don't remember you telling me anything. Now you are not going to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, so shoo! Get lost! Vanish for a few hours!"

With that, she shut the door in Alois' and Ciel's faces, the click of the lock sounding from inside.

Alois stared at the door for a moment then turned to Ciel, not quite sure what to say.

" I-I um, I-"

"Forget it." Ciel said, breaking off Alois's stuttering "We'll go to my house, it's not far."

With this Ciel took Alois's hand and led him down the drive-way to the sidewalk.  
_

They entered Ciel's manor through a pair of large French doors.

They were made of red stained glass and tinted the sunlight that shone through them.

The interior of the manor was Dark Cherry Wood. Thick, velvet curtains, that covered the large windows, were colored a rich, dark crimson. Looming above it all hung a glossy iron chandelier.

It was... dark. Like, not DARK dark but... evil? Gloomy? No, none of those words seemed to fit... it was kind of... Sad.

Alois felt just a little creeped out by it all. But... it was okay.

I mean, it was Ciel's house! Alois pushed everything else away and focused on this fact and soon he was his happy, smiling self again.

He clung to Ciel's arm as they made their way into the interior of the manor.

Everything was very Victorian Period Baroque; the colors dark and the mood ominous.

They walked up a winding staircase and down a corridor with doors on either side until they reached the one at the very end.

Ciel opened the door to reveal a large room with a dark blue canopy bed, a bay window and another door that Alois assumed led to a private bathroom.

"Okay" Ciel said "Do you have your lines?"

"Uhhh, I left them back at the house..."

Ciel sighed heavily. "It's okay, I guess I couldn't expect you to have them. We'll both use mine."

Ciel sat on the bed and gestured for Alois to sit next to him.

He put the paper out before them both and pointed at a line titled 'JULIET'.

"You start there."

Alois took hold of the paper.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
_

The boys had practiced all day and knew most of their lines by heart, getting lost here and there only when they came to a paragraph of text and were forced to refer back to the script.

They did very well, considering that they found it difficult to understand some of the Shakespearean phrases.

Now, the sun was starting to go down and Alois was beginning to nod off, mostly from boredom.

By this time, they were up off the bed and acting out their characters with hand gestures and facial expressions.

The growl of Alois's stomach brought them both back to reality.

Ciel realized that the only thing either of them had eaten today was probably breakfast.

"Wait here. I'll go make us something to eat."

"Okay." Alois sat down on the bed as Ciel exited the room.  
_

Ciel carried a tray of bowls containing canned ravioli and some cups of pudding.

He pushed open the door with his foot and set the food down on a small table, beginning to open his pudding with the spoon dangling from his mouth.

He turned toward the bed, about to tell Alois to come eat, when he stopped, spoon still in his mouth and pudding only half open.

Alois had fallen asleep on one of his pillows.

Oh no sir, he was not having it. HIS bed damn it.

HIS.

He put down his food and made his way to the bed, preparing to poke the boy until he woke up, but paused when he saw Alois' sleeping face.

His hair fell gently over his eyes.

His mouth was open slightly and his breathing was light, no trace of his maddening grin and for once the boy was quiet.

A small smile played at the corners of Ciel's mouth.

He brushed the golden hair out of the boys face.

He could wake him later.

Ciel finished his food as he put the rest away in the kitchen before coming back up to his room.

He cautiously walked over to the bed and tapped Alois' shoulder gently to make sure the boy was actually asleep and not messing with him.

_If you're messing with me, you're going to be in for a world of hurt..._ Ciel thought as he removed his shirt.

He put the shirt on the chair in the corner of his room as he carefully layed down behind the blonde-haired nuisance.

Ciel closed his eyes and began to gradually fall asleep as well.

Once they had both fallen asleep and assumed their comfortable positions; neither of the boys knew that they were, in-fact, cuddling together in their sleep.

* * *

**_Matt: Alright, so, here's Chapter 5! Don't forget to review! Chapter 6 is already finished and 7 is on the way... Do you want them? Then let me know how badly. I want to see reviews. (; And Eva told me to tell everyone that Chapter 6 is Raunchy... And let me tell you... It suuuure is. _**


	8. Naughty Teacher

_**Disclaimer:** The Characters in this story do NOT belong to either of us. Thank you._

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**~Friday: 7 PM.~**_

Claude was walking calmly down the hall while minding his own business, when a great din arose from somewhere in-front of him.

He looked to the direction of the sound and almost turned around right then to head in the other direction.

"No Claude... No. Compose yourself... It's just the Janitor's Closet. Just quickly walk past it." He told himself.

He continued walking, averting his eyes from the closed door and ignoring the ruckus coming from within.

As he walked past, the door suddenly flew open and Claude jumped back, barely saving himself from being crushed by a mountain of boxes brooms and... sheets?

Underneath the pile of miscellaneous objects lay Undertaker, giggling madly and looking very pleased.

_Don't ask..._ Claude told himself.

_Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, don't ask..._

"Uh.. Mr... Undertaker, was it? What is, uh-"

"IT'S MY BLANKET FORT!" The Undertaker shouted, staring up at Claude with a maniac smile and one wide yellow eye, uncovered by his long bangs.

"Do you wish to be granted access...?" The undertaker asked the man standing in-front of him.

"Oh. I, uh-"

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD!?" As he yelled this a very large, heavy looking box fell from atop the mountain of objects, landing squarely on Undertaker's head and plowing his face into the floor.

Claude turned away and began walking very very _very_ quickly down the hall, not even bothering to help the man on the ground.

_I shouldn't have asked. Why did I ask? What was I thinking...?_

From under his box, Undertaker watched him go hastily down the hall then crawled backward to be consumed by the pile.

"Mmmmyyy.. Blanket fort. Mmmmiiine. Hehehehe." The Undertaker chuckled.

Sebastian was seated between two medium-sized stacks of papers from his previous classes for the day. He was supposed to be grading them... But god; there were just so many papers.

Sebastian sighed as he leaned back in his chair while at the same time grabbing the first paper off the left stack.

He looked it over at the same time as the answer key as he marked off the answers that were wrong.

He noticed that he didn't have many students that remembered last years material, seeing as most of them hod gotten quite a lot of answers wrong.

As he perused the rest of the answers on this sheet, there came a knock at the door.

Following this knock, a red headed male strutted into the room; Grell Sutcliff.

He and Sebastian had both been working here for nearly the same amount of time, and over this period of time, Grell had developed an... Infatuation... with him.

Sebastian shuddered.

"Hello, my dear Sebby!" Grell shouted.

"Hello, Mr. Sutcliff. I'm afraid I cant talk right now, I am rather busy."

"Oh come now, Sebby! You don't even have time for me!?"

_I especially don't have time for _you... Sebastian thought, rubbing his brow to fight off a headache.

Grell swayed up to him and caught his arm as he was trying to write.

"Oh, come now. Surely you have a little time."

"I think he seems quite busy, Mr. Sutcliff."

They both jumped at the new voice and turned to see Claude in the doorway.

"Actually, Mr. Sutcliff, if you could excuse us, Mr. Michaelis and I have a most urgent and pressing matter which we need to speak about privately."

"Oh fine, I can take a hint!" Grell said, releasing Sebastian " I know when I'm not wanted..."

Grell strutted out of the room with an upturned nose, leaving Sebastian and Claude alone in the new and deafening silence.

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and glanced at Claude.

"So.. This urgent matter?" said Sebastian nervously.

Claude smirked lightly.

"Oh, don't you know?"

"I apologize, Claude but as you can see, I am very busy." Sebastian said anxiously, turning pointedly away.

"You don't even have time for me?" Claude said in a mock hurt tone.

"I need to grade Papers, Mr. Faustus." Sebastian said.

Right now, he was paying more attention to the stacks of papers on his desk than the man standing on the other side of it.

Claude twitched as he set a bag down on the desk right on-top of the paper Sebastian was working on.

"You can grade papers all weekend at home."

Sebastian blinked as he looked at this... bag that Claude had placed right on-top of the paper.

He looked up at the taller man before pointing at the bag that was completely sealing it's contents, "What's with the bag...?"

Claude grinned. "Wanna find out?"

Sebastian really didn't think that he wanted to find out, "U-uhm.. I-"

"Oh come now, surely your curious." Claude said.

"I.. Uhm.. Well, yes... But maybe not.. THAT curious..."

Claude smirked. "Too bad, you'll be finding out soon enough."

Sebastian's eyes widened as Claude took a step forward and picked the bag back up.

He watched Claude open the bag and pull out handcuffs.

Sebastian just... sat there watching, with nothing to say. "..."

Claude grinned seductively. "Ready...? Stand up and remove your shirt."

"C-Claude... This... This isn't the place to be doing something like this..."

"Don't make me do it myself, Sebastian..."

Sebastian obediently stood, undoing the buttons of his shirt until it was fully open in the front and he was able to pull it off and throw it at Claude's feet.

Claude looked down at it approvingly then to Sebastian, gazing at him menacingly from under his long lashes.

"Now... Come here."

Sebastian crossed around to the front of the large wood desk to stand before Claude who set the bag down on a child's desk behind him and put his hands on either side of Sebastian, caging him in with his body.

Claude leaned down to Sebastian's neck and began to ravage it with his mouth, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

Sebastian held back a moan.

Claude moved down his body to his chest.

He latched on to a nipple, massaging the pink bud and nibbling it gently.

Sebastian's hand flew up to his mouth, stifling a groan.

Claude chuckled, coming up to look Sebastian in the eye.

He pushed his hand to his chest and pushed lightly, the jingling of the cuffs seeming ominously loud.

"Lay back."

Sebastian obeyed with no further prompting, laying back across the desk.

Claude smirked lightly as he went around to the other side of Sebastian's desk and hand-cuffed his hands to the drawer handles.

Sebastian looked back as he felt the cold metal against his wrists and attempted to pull his hands free, but the cuffs just... wouldn't allow it.

Claude smirked more going back to stand before Sebastian and leaned back on his heels, resting against the same students desk that the bag was on.

His arms were crossed over his chest. He was definitely enjoying the view before him.

Sebastian blinked when Claude didn't make any other noise, he glanced back to see what the other male was doing only to find out that he was being stared down.

A light pink blush played over Sebastian's features and he shyly turned his head away.

Claude dropped his arms and walked up too Sebastian.

He rested his hands on Sebastian's hips as he leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to have some fun..?" Claude grinned.

Sebastian gasped, looking down, when he felt a tugging at his pants.

Claude was busy undoing the buckle.

Sebastian stuttered lightly. "C-Claude! W-wait... M-maybe you shouldn't.. Be doing this.."

Sebastian gasped again when he felt his pants and underwear slide down to his ankles.

Claude looked up at Sebastian, his smirk suddenly gone, "Do I look like the type who cares about what he _should_ or _shouldn't_ do?"

The smirk that had left Claude's face soon returned as he started to move his hands up Sebastian's half naked body.

"Such smooth skin..."

Sebastian bit back a moan that threatened to escape through his parted lips.

He shivered underneath Claude's touch.

Claude smirked as he felt the shiver run down Sebastian's back.

"I can make it feel even better..."

Sebastian couldn't hide the fact that his face just continued to get redder and redder... He put his face flat against the desk.

Claude stuck his tongue out and ran it right up Sebastian's chest to his throat where he moved his head slightly to the side to whisper into the pinned males ear, "No objections...? Perfect."

Claude said as he latched his mouth onto the side of his neck once again. Licking and sucking on the skin.

Sebastian lightly threw his head back as he couldn't help but let a small moan escape that time.

Claude smirked at the amazing sound that came from the male pinned to the desk.

Claude pulled back away from the male for a few seconds as he observed Sebastian's actions.

Sebastian just layed there, flat against his back with his head turned away from Claude. He was silently staring at the doorway.

Something in Sebastian's chest felt funny. He didn't know what it was, though.

Sebastian glanced at Claude to see why he had retreated. Not that that wasn't what Sebastian wanted.

Actually, he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Claude was silently watching him. He wanted to know what was running through Sebastian's mind.

Their eyes met and Claude's grin grew absolutely **evil.**

Before Sebastian even realized what had happened, Claude had grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs up so his knees and thighs rested against his stomach and chest. he gasped loudly.

"C-Claude! S-Sto-"

"No."

"P-Please-"

"I said no. Now, stay like that."

Claude moved away from Sebastian and dug around in his black-bag-of-joy.

He pulled out a second pair of hand-cuffs and some rope that he held up for Sebastian to see.

He set the rope down on the desk while he grabbed Sebastian's ankles once again and cuffed them together.

He then picked the rope back up and tied it in a knot around the chain of the hand-cuffs on Sebastian's ankles before wrapping it around a few times.

He kept a hold on the rope while he walked around to the other side of the desk, preventing Sebastian from putting his feet down.

Once on the other side, he knelt down and put the other end of the rope through one of the drawer handles that wasn't occupied, then knotted the rope before standing back up to look at his handy-work.

This made him grin widely.

Sebastian was now completely his; there was no escaping.

Sebastian had watched Claude the entire time. 'How embarrassing...' Sebastian thought.

Claude looked at his 'slave' before walking back around the desk.

He stopped and examined his work once more, but from a different angle.

He licked his lips. He was definitely liking this.

By this time Sebastian's cheeks were flushed a deep red and he was panting lightly.

His semi-hard erection lay on his belly.

Claude chuckled as he reached through Sebastian's legs to gently stroke it once with a finger.

Sebastian let out a shaky moan as he felt Claude's finger run up his length.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he felt Claude's hand slip completely around his length.

Sebastian moaned pretty loudly as Claude started to stroke the entire erection.

Sebastian just couldn't keep quiet; it felt too good.

_Wait... Good..? This should _NOT_ feel good! Whats wrong with me?_ Sebastian thought.

His thought process was broken when Claude began to stroke him **hard**.

Oh god, it felt **good.**

Sebastian threw back his head and moaned.

His cock hadn't gotten this kind of attention in a long time and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He began to moan loud and long.

"About to come already?" Claude asked, grinning.

"Y-Yeess!" Sebastian moaned.

"Oh no, we're not done yet.." Claude stated.

Suddenly Claude's hand drew away and Sebastian groaned with loss.

_That's not fair..._ Sebastian thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Claude watched Sebastian's reaction to him removing his hand.

He smirked. "Aww... Do you want me to continue..?" He teased.

Sebastian looked away, coming back to his sensible mind at the lack of sexual stimulus.

"If you want more, your going to have to beg me for it." Claude teased again.

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly. That's not something he wanted to do.

Seeing his reluctance, Claude figured he would provide Sebastian with some incentive.

He bowed his head down and pushed it through Sebastian's thighs and under his chained ankles.

Se stuck out the tip of his tongue and ran it slowly up the length of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian bit his lip to force back a moan that threatened to escape.

He was going slow on purpose! It was agonizing.

He wanted more! Faster!

"M-more..." he breathed.

Claude stopped and Sebastian whined.

"What was that?" Claude asked.

"More.." he repeated, but a little louder.

"More what? You're going to have to be more specific with me." Claude continued to tease.

"P-Please give me more! Suck it harder!"

Claude smirked. "What was that..? I didn't hear you."

"_**Please**_ Claude!" Sebastian yelled.

Claude put his lips to the head of Sebastian's cock, engulfing it in warmth as he sucked it gently, bobbing his head shallowly up and down.

"O-Oh! Oh god! Please!" Sebastian shouted.

Claude pulled away and looked up at him with a smirk. "Please what...?"

Sebastian bit his bottom lip. "...Suck me harder..."

With this Claude went down on Sebastian, swallowing his cock to the hilt and sucking it hard.

He swirled his tongue around Sebastian's cock, pressing it to a pulsing vain on the underside.

Claude teased Sebastian mercilessly, slowing down then speeding up.

At one point, he even brought his mouth completely off of Sebastian's cock and just licked gently, almost bringing him relief several times before just pulling back again.

It was almost _**torture **_for Sebastian.

Sebastian started to pant as his eyes were closed tightly.

He was in agony down there; he really needed release.

Oh, yes.

Claude had been consistent for some time now and he was so close.

Oh _**god**_, just a little more.

"Ah, ah, AHH!"

Sebastian released into Claude's mouth, eyes snapping open as he rode out his orgasm; his back was arched and he saw white.

Claude ducked his head out from in between Sebastian's legs.

He spit the males seed on the linoleum floor and looked at him disapprovingly.

Sebastian was laying still, panting heavily, eyelids drooping.

Claude grabbed Sebastian's chin and turned his head to look him in the eyes.

Sebastian snapped back to reality immediately.

"Did i say you could come?" Claude looked _**disappointed**_;almost as if he was scolding a new puppy.

Sebastian didn't say anything, but just watched the man in charge.

"I'm going to have to punish you, now." Claude stated.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

_What? Punish? What did that mean? What was he going to do?_

Sebastian began to feel very nervous.

Claude turned and began to rifle around in his bag again before pulling out... Something... Sebastian couldn't see.

Sebastian had tried to see around Claude to get a look at the object in his hands; but it was futile.

Claude turned around and smirked as he walked back over to Sebastian and gently rubbed the vibrator against his entrance.

"Are you ready for your punishment...?" Claude asked.

Sebastian felt something poking at his entrance and his eyes widened.

"N-No, don't! P-Please!" he stuttered.

Claude took a small tube of cream from his pocket and poured some onto the toy before smearing it around and coating it well.

He quickly put two fingers into Sebastian's entrance as the other man winced.

"A-Ah!" he yelped.

Claude prepared him quickly, stretching his entrance and adding a third finger, just barely allowing Sebastian to adjust.

He used scissor motions to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

Sebastian's eyes were shut tightly again, his breathing ragged as he groaned in pain.

Claude removed his fingers and replaced them quickly with the vibrator as Sebastian yelped out in pain.

He pushed it in almost roughly, inch by inch, allowing little but adequate time to adjust.

He was firm but gentle, he wasn't _**that**_ cruel.

He angled the vibrator up and knew he had found the spot he was looking for when Sebastian _**screamed**_.

"Oh god! There! Yes! Harder please!" Sebastian shouted.

The rough, dull pain melted away into intense pleasure.

Claude continued to pound into that spot as he used his other hand to turn the previously off vibrator to setting 2.

Sebastian screamed in pleasure, he bucked his hips off of the desk to meet the vibrators thrusts.

Oh god, it felt so _**good**_.

Claude sped up, pushing the vibrator into Sebastian harder and faster.

Sebastian came for a second time that day, shooting the liquid up onto his chest and stomach.

Claude switched the toy off as Sebastian lay panting, spent cock resting on his belly and the lotion that Claude had lubed the toy with oozing from his puckered entrance.

Claude smiled down at Sebastian, a smug grin.

He brushed his hair gently from his face.

"You seem to have enjoyed that. Maybe it wasn't as much of a punishment as i thought it would be." Claude confessed.

Sebastian, who's brain was no longer sexually stimulated goo, turned his face away in embarrassment, refusing to meet Claude's surreal cat-like yellow eyes.

Claude chuckled.

He took a small key and undid the cuffs from Sebastian's ankles and wrists, unwrapping the rope and letting him sit up.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Michaelis."

With this, Claude put his things away in the bag that they had come from and left Sebastian sitting naked on his desk.

Sebastian, cheeks still red and burning, got up and pulled on his underwear and pants, not even bothering with the shirt yet as it would just get... dirty.

He looked down at the mess that was himself and then to the floor where Claude had spit.

He would have to clean up... later.

He walked over to the closet and opened the door.

Peter was sitting in front of it when he walked it, waiting for him.

He meowed loudly up at Sebastian and put his small mittened paws on his legs, just barely stretching above the ankles.

Sebastian bent down and picked him up before sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs.

He held Peter close to his chest.

He felt so... dirty.

And in more ways than just one...

He buried his face into Peters soft fur and felt his breathing and listened to him purr.

He loved this little kitten, and he wasn't going to lose it.

* * *

**_Matt: _**_So, i do believe that this is the longest chapter for this story so far... And yes... This chapter was Raunchy... But we hope you liked it. It didn't really take that long actually... maybe just a few hours since it was just... coming to us... Chapter 7 is not yet completed though, so once we finish it, it'll get uploaded eventually... Please Review... We want to know what you think about the chapters and the story all together._


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of these characters; they belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

After Ciel had fallen asleep next to Alois they lay close together on the king sized bed and, sometime during the night, each had unconsciously drawn closer to the other until they were wrapped in each others arms.

Ciel, being the early bird that he was, had been the first to wake; rays of sun streaming in through the window and falling across his eyes.

He opened them briefly before deciding that he wasn't dealing with this shit and snuggled his head into his pillow.

His…. large…. firm….warm pillow.

….Wait….

Ciels eyes shot open.

He panicked for a moment when he realized it was a body but calmed quickly after looking down into Alois's sleeping face.

Then his panic renewed slightly when he realized it was ALOIS.

"Gah!"

He jumped back quickly to get away from the boy he had previously been holding to him in his arms.

This caused Alois to wake as well and he sat up in dazed shock and weary eyed confusion.

"What..?" The blonde-haired boy asked.

Ciel had no answer.

It wasn't really so much the shock, but because he hadn't been expecting that at all.

He's never done that with ANYONE.

Alois blinked when he had gotten no response.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened his mouth wide in a yawn.

"Ciel...? Are you ok..?"

Alois tilted his head to the side cutely as Ciel glanced up at him.

Alois noticed his face was pretty red and he instantly felt worried.

He moved closer to the boy, raising the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright...? Your face is red." Alois stated.

Ciel's eyes widened just slightly more as he quickly grabbed Alois' hand and removed it from his face. "I'm... Fine..." He panted out slightly.

He then released the hold he had on the poor boy's wrist since he could tell it wasn't a very gentle grip.

Alois frowned, getting even more worried about the other male. "Ciel...? Did i do something...?" He asked.

Ciel blinked and stared at the boy, not sure if he should tell him that they slept together...

Alois frowned more. "I-I did.. Didn't i..?" He whimpered.

Ciel's eyes widened more. "Ah.. N-No.. No.. You didn't.."

Alois kept the frown on his face as he just silently stared at the raven haired boy.

Ciel watched him silently.. "I promise... You didn't do anything wrong.." He stated.

Alois continued to frown but nodded nonetheless, still thinking he did something wrong.

Ciel sighed lightly as he moved off the bed and put his shirt back on before he looked back at him.

"Hungry? I can make breakfast."

Alois lifted his head and smiled. "Yes!"

Ciel nodded as he left his room as Alois scrambled after him.

Ciel walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few pans from the drawer underneath the oven door.

As he put them on the Stove top and lit the flames to heat up the pans; he took out 4 eggs from the fridge and cracked them all into a bowl before throwing out the egg shells.

He grabbed the bacon from the fridge and opened the pack before placing a few into one of the heated pans, then took out the Pancake mix.

He poured the dry mix into a measuring cup before spilling it into a medium bowl and adding the correct amount of water then mixed it together.

He poured some of the batter into one of the heated pans after pouring a bit of oil into it first.

He dumped the bowl of eggs into the pan and they began to cook before he flipped the bacon.

Ciel eventually finished cooking and he pulled out two plates just as he heard the front door open and shut.

He froze lightly before glancing at the door to the kitchen; silently wondering if the man that walked in would even say anything to him.

As Ciel silently waited for the man to walk into the kitchen, he was surprised to find out that the man walked in, went upstairs for a few minutes before coming back down and leaving right after.

Ciel waited for a few minutes as he heard the car eventually start and leave the driveway.

He let out a very audible sigh, forgetting that Alois was there for a split second before quickly setting down a plate in-front of him.

Ciel was rather quiet now. "You can get your food now..."

Alois heard the door open and was surprised when the person just came in and left.

He assumed that it was Ciel's father, finny had told him that he was rarely home.

He looked at Ciel as he stood at the stove cooking.

When he set a plate down before Alois he barely even looked at him.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

Ciel nodded and walked back over to the stove to get his own food.

He walked back to the table and sat across from Alois as he just stared at his plate while eating.

He barely touched any of it.

Ciel looked up and realized Alois had finished eating and was watching him.

That caused him to blink and stand.

He grabbed both plates and walked over to the counter, putting one in the sink and wrapping the other before placing it in the fridge and closing the door.

Ciel rinsed off the dish and put it in the dishwasher as he cleaned the pans as well.

He looked back at Alois and sighed. "Sorry... I'm.. Not really in the mood for company right now."

_This always happens... Does he realize that I'm even here...? Obviously not. _

He closed his eyes as these thoughts just poured into his head.

_It's like i don't even exist... He's never home.. He doesn't call.. He treats me like I'm not here when he IS home... _

He sighed as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed gently over his chest as he stared down the tiled floor in the kitchen.

_Maybe i should just get my own apartment... I mean, hell. I have the money for it..._

He continued to think to himself.

He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes.

He refused to cry, especially in-front of someone he hasn't known for a long time.

He inhaled again to control his feelings but he didn't open his eyes as more and more thoughts popped into his head.

_He'd probably be better off without me. Hell, it's like he doesn't even have a child..._

He thought as his eyes opened to that thought.

"Yeah... He doesn't..." He hadn't even realized that he spoke out loud as he looked off to the side.

Ciel sighed as he turned back around to face the sink and turned off the water that he had left running.

He watched the last of the water run down the drain.

Alois watched quietly from the table.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on inside Ciel's mind but he had a pretty good idea.

The thought of it made him sad for Ciel, but he knew even after such a short time, that Ciel didn't want to hear something like that coming from an almost perfect stranger.

Ciel turned back around with a slight smile on his face.

He hated when people could tell something was wrong with him.

"Shall we get back to practicing then..?" He asked.

Alois smiled and nodded his head before clasping his hands together and looking at Ciel dreamily.

"Sure thing, Romeo. I bet you can't wait to perform that scene with me. Can't you just picture it? Me on a balcony in the moonlight?"

"J-just get back up to my room!"

"Oh! Eager aren't we?"

"What?! S-shut up Alois! Just go!"

Alois laughed all the way up the winding staircase to Ciel's room.

Ciel followed behind the blonde haired boy; his right eye twitching.

Sunday rolled around, the boys practiced a little bit more before Alois had to return home.

Ciel was getting ready for bed.

As he layed down, he immediately pictured him and Alois in bed with each other again, just like the previous night.

In his mind he could clearly see the other boys face, eyes droopy and tired, out of focus, as he lay down next to Ciel.

He snuggled very close and Ciel could almost feel the warmth of his body.

He vaguely thought how nice it had been.

He sat up quickly and twitched.

"Why the hell am i imagining something like that!?" he shouted.

He knew no-one would hear him since no-one was home.

He huffed slightly and laid back down, trying to keep the blonde from re-entering his thoughts as he tried to fall asleep.

Ciel woke up before his alarm even went off.

He glanced at it tiredly; it read '6:57 am.'

"...3 more minutes and it would've gone off..." he said.

He sighed as he turned the alarm clock off and got up to take a shower.

Once finished he made himself breakfast; something he doesn't do often.

Keeping a keen eye on the clock in the kitchen; he left at 7:30 this way he'd get to school before 8.

Ciel was known to always be early.

He stepped out of the house and uncharacteristically locked the door before turning to go down the steps... then turned right back around and cursed himself for locking the door.

"CIEEELLL!" Alois screamed.

"Gooood Mooooorniiiiing!"

Ciel's eye twitched... again.

Could he not find freedom from this insufferable boy?!

"...Hello Alois..."

"I came to walk you to school!"

Alois wore a bright and cheery smile on his face as he looked at Ciel.

Ciel sighed and nodded as he reluctantly walked down the steps.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as Alois chased after him.

They set off in the direction of the school building, Alois humming and practically skipping along with Ciel.

Ciel sighed; he could tell that this was going to be a long day.

The sky started gushing water just as they were arriving at the building.

They ran the rest of the way up the steps and to the door to avoid the watery onslaught.

They got onto School Property fifteen minutes later.

There were a few other students here, but not very many.

After-all; School doesn't start for another 15 minutes.

Once they reached the lobby of the school, Ciel looked back out the door.

'Great... Even more rain...' He thought to himself while letting out an audible sigh.

He turned back around and headed off in the direction of his locker; he put everything away that he didn't need until after lunch.

When Ciel was finished at his locker, he headed off to Study Hall with Professor Will.

Professor Will always took this class time to review what they had learned the previous day.

Ciel took his seat near the back of the room as Professor Will began to speak.

Ciel gazed out the window as Professor Will's voice droned on in the background.

Endless numbers and equations.

It was raining again.

Suck fickle weather they'd been having lately.

He stared down at the glassy puddles, trying to ignore the dark figure rocking back and forth on a lemon yellow duck near the jungle gym.

–

Undertaker sat out in the rain, droplets of it forming on the ends of his bangs before falling to the ground.

He didn't understand why the children wouldn't be allowed to play outside today.

Such nice weather.

The large rusted spring of the duck groaned loudly as he continued to rock, holding onto the handles protruding from the plastic creatures' head.

Undertaker cackled at it.

"Hehehehehe. I know, Duckie. You're my friend too."

He rocked back and forth, mumbling to the duck as the rain began to fall with more force onto the pavement.

* * *

**Matt:** Well, here's Chapter 7 for you. We finally finished it after a few days of attempting to... xD We'll probably start Chapter 8 today too... Maybe... And if you're wondering why _**Eva**_ hasn't had a comment to say in this chapter or the last... That's because she hasn't been here when i've uploaded a chapter... We've been finishing our chapters over skype. xD Please review. (:

_**And since it is September 11th... I'd like to say R.I.P. to all the victums that lost their lives on this horrible day 11 years ago. You will always be missed and will never be forgotten.**_


	10. Illness and Dis-Temper

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of these characters; they belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ciel was walking to the lunchroom by himself; he wasn't exactly sure why since he wasn't hungry and didn't plan on eating any of the disgusting food.

He sighed and halted when he got to the double doors; he decided that he just really didn't want to be here.

When the Cafeteria started to fill up, that was when he felt the need to leave.

He turned and headed for the staircase that led to the roof.

Once there, he found his usual spot and plopped down to relax.

He was really hoping Alois wouldn't bother him, but he knew the blonde would eventually show his face.

Alois watched Ciel as he stood at the cafeteria doors.

He wanted to go and invite him to sit at their table but felt that Ciel would probably feel uncomfortable.

As the cafeteria filled up, he watched as Ciel turned to go up the stairs to the roof.

Terrance Smirked as he followed silently after Ciel.

He was trying to play it off as if he was just heading the same way.

He waited until Ciel walked up the steps and the door slammed behind him.

Terrance went up the steps after him and locked it.

He smirked and started to quietly speak, "You better stay away from my Alois, kid..."

Terrance walked away after that, looking down both ends of the hallway to make sure no one witnessed anything; he then proceeded to walk to class, as if nothing has just happened.

Alois got up from the table with his other friends, who were currently engaged in their own conversations, and went to throw out his nearly empty tray.

Ciel yawned slightly as he looked up to the sky.

It looked like it was going to rain all day; he's just glad it wasn't raining at this very moment.

'The breeze is nice... Not too cold but not muggy either...' He thought to himself.

He put his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the brick building.

The clouds above him looked black and menacing, but he didn't much mind the rain.

Besides, just a month ago it had been fairly hot and dry.

Only recently did it start to get so... rainy.

The ground needed the water, anyway.

Ciel closed his eyes in hopes of dozing off for the next 30 minutes or so.

He was a light sleeper; so he knew the loud bell would wake him in time for his next class.

He was dreading English class.

He knew the play wasn't supposed to be finished until Friday...

But he REALLY didn't want to do this with Alois...

It was embarrassing...

...Or did he...?

What?!

No... Of course he didn't...

He shook his head lightly and opened his eyes just as it started to pour down rain.

He twitched while quickly getting to his feet.

He ran over to the staircase that led back into the school.

He was safe from the rain under the slanted awning over the door and he looked out from under it and up into the dark sky.

Nothing but black clouds all around…

He sighed as he watched the rain hit the flat cement roof.

'Might as well go back inside now...' Ciel thought to himself as he turned around and went to open the door, but it didn't budge.

He blinked. "No way..." He said. "It's locked...!?"

He grumbled and looked back out towards the rain.

"Great! Now what do I do...?" He thought out loud to himself.

"I'm definitely going to be late if I can't get this door open." He added.

He looked around before walking back to where the awning ends, but not stepping out from underneath it to avoid getting wet.

He peeked his head out and looked for a window he might possibly be able to slip through.

But there was none.

He twitched. "Great.. Just great..." He said as he decided to sit down where he was and wait.

"Now I can only wait and hope someone notices that I'm missing and hopefully come looking for me.." He said.

Alois had been sitting at the table waiting for the bell to ring, deciding for once that he would let Ciel have his time up on the roof to doze off.

He listened absently to the various conversations going on around him, not really giving his full attention to any of them until the loud bell sounded over the intercom signaling the end of the lunch period.

Alois got up and headed to his next class, hoping to see Ciel on the way.

He had no such luck and made his way to English class all by himself.

When he got there, he noticed that Ciel's seat was empty.

He looked out the window at the rain that had started to pour a few minutes before lunch ended.

He couldn't still be on the roof could he?

No way he wouldn't still be **asleep** in this weather.

Oh no, Ciel wasn't asleep...

He was sitting on the single step underneath the Awning, grumbling to himself about how the door was locked...

Ciel heard the bell go off as he looked back to the door behind him.

Hoping that, any minute, someone might come and open that door.

But, no-one did.

It was half way through the class period and Ciel still wasn't here.

Alois was beginning to worry.

Maybe he had gotten sick?

He decided to go look for him, so he raised his hand and tried to think of an excuse to leave class.

He used the bathroom, pretty good excuse.

As soon as he was out the door, he was practically running down the halls to the nurses office to see if Ciel was there.

Alois tended to be the overly-worried type and almost always assumed the worst.

There-for, predictably, images of a very sick and practically dying Ciel popped into his brain and he ran faster, turning the corner and seeing the sign above the door reading 'clinic'.

Ciel wasn't in the Clinic though.

He sighed lightly.

He realized that it was actually pretty peaceful up here.

He didn't have to deal with any teachers, any students, and best of all; no Alois.

Ciel looked up to the sky as he watched the rain fall towards him.

Ciel loved the sound of rain and the tangy earthen smell it left afterward.

Terrance could see Ciel from the classroom window, seeing as his classroom is on the other side of the building.

That part of the building has a lower roof because there weren't as many floors to it as this one.

He smirked as the bell for Lunch rang.

"Bummer... Late to class... Poor perfect straight-A student." Terrance said.

Class had started now, and Terrance continued to glance out the window at Ciel occasionally while continuing to study for the lesson they were on.

When Terrance lifted up his head, it was pouring and the window was blowing, soaking Ciel's clothes.

Terrance chuckled to himself. _What a bummer... Maybe now you'll stay away from him..._

Alois continued his search for Ciel, turning a corner to walk down the adjoining hall.

He saw a random kid, probably an upperclassman who had free period right now, standing in front of an open door marked 'Janitor's Closet' and appeared to be talking with a man who he could only assume was the school's janitor.

"Uh... So, Mr Janitor..." The kid said.

"Call me Undertaker".

"O-Okay... Undertaker... Why is there a scythe in the Janitors close-"

"I CONFISCATED IT!"

He said bringing his now shaking hands up to his face, his one yellow eye that could be seen past his long bangs twitching profusely.

The kid backed away slowly.

Alois looked upon the scene before deciding that Ciel was not down this hallway, and if he was, well too bad.

He followed the other kids' lead and backed away, pretending he had never come down this hall and vowing to avoid it in future.

He took the long way, making his way to the stairs that led to the roof since it was the most likely place besides the nurse that Ciel would be for such a long time…

Okay… now Ciel was starting to get really bored.

He had been out here for almost an hour, from the beginning of lunch break to almost the end of English class.

The wind had blown some of the rain in his direction and his clothes were now damp and cold; he shivered slightly.

He bowed his head forward and then leaned it back again to hit the door with a soft 'thud'.

"Hello..." he called to no one in particular.

"I'm ready to be let back in now, so you can open the door at any time…. Annnny time you want. Wheneeever your ready…"

Yeah.

He was definitely bored.

Suddenly he heard a click then a squeak and the solid surface behind him caved inward and he fell back.

He laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling until a familiar blonde head came into view above him.

Terrance glanced over just in time to see that the door Ciel had been leaning against was open and he was laying on the ground.

Terrance didn't know who opened it at first until Alois took a step toward Ciel.

Terrance let out a low growl as Ciel looked up at him.

Ciel got up and sighed. "God, about time..."

"I... I came looking for you." Alois said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I can see that.." Ciel said in a somewhat bitter tone.

He walked passed Alois and looked around down the hall.

Ciel stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked down at his clothes; he let out an audible sigh.

"I'm going to definitely get sick if I stay in these..." He said out loud, but mainly to himself, seeing as he forgotten by now that Alois was following behind him.

"NO! We have to get you to the nurse!" Alois screamed.

Terrance had watched Ciel and Alois go back into the building.

He raised his hand to go to the "bathroom" and he was granted permission.

He left the room and made his way to the other side of the building pretty quickly.

He was not about to let Ciel get away with his Alois.

Terrance peeked his head out around the corner and watched as the two of them started walking off, Alois more or less dragging Ciel to the nurse.

This caused Terrance's left eye to twitch madly.

_Why is my Alois touching him!?_ Was the thought that came into Terrance's head.

Ciel and Alois finally arrived at the nurse's office as Alois gave a slight shove to Ciel's back, causing him to stumble into the room.

Ciel gave the blond kid a glance as he turned his head to the nurse that was now aware of his presence in the room.

"Can I help you?" Was the only thing the nurse had to say.

"Help him! He's going to get sick and die!" Alois shouted worriedly.

Ciel slowly turned his head to look at Alois.

"You Idiot... I'm not going to die..." Ciel responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, how do you know that!?" Alois shouted his reply.

"..."

"Exactly!" Alois shouted, once again.

Ciel sighed audibly as he looked back to the nurse.

"Can I get a dry change of clothes, please?"

The nurse looked back up at him and gave him a single nod as she got up out of her chair and went to the door on the other side of the room.

Ciel assumed that was the closet full of extra clothes.

He wouldn't know, he never really had a reason to come down to the Nurse's office before now.

She walked back with a pair of uniform pants and a shirt for Ciel to put on.

"Here." She said, handing over the clothes to Ciel.

Ciel took the clothes from the Nurse and proceeded to walk to the bathroom, with Alois still following.

Ciel stopped at the door and looked back at him with an arched eyebrow.

"...I can dress myself, thank you..."

"But... But..." Alois whimpered.

"No buts. I don't need your help." Ciel said, which came out sounding a bit harsh.

Alois blinked and frowned at the shorter male in front of him.

"Stay..." Ciel said as he continued to head for the bathroom.

Alois sat on the cot directly behind him and waited for Ciel, who emerged from the bathroom minutes later wearing new clothes.

Ciel looked at him, "Good boy..."

Terrance was still around that same corner... Just watching...

Ciel was given a bag from the nurse to put his damp clothes in as he walked to his locker and just shoved the bag into the deepest, darkest pit he could find and turned to face Alois.

"So... I've been at the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes now and I think Sebastian might be starting to wonder where I am, so... We should probably go to English class now."

Ciel nodded as they walked off down the hall to where their English Class was.

"It's going to look weird if we both walk in at the same time; better if you go first and I'll follow in a couple of minutes." Ciel said.

Alois gave Ciel a nod and continued to head in the direction of their English Class.

_**~[Next Day]~**_

Alois had just gotten out of bed and was getting ready to start his day.

He glanced out the window to the dark clouds up in the sky; he frowned.

"Looks like it's going to storm again... What's up with all this rain lately...?" Alois questioned the sky gods.

He walked to the window and leaned on the sill, looking up into the clouds. He looked down when he heard the sound of a car engine. His sister was pulling out of the driveway in her hot pink bug. He fumbled hurriedly with the window and called down to her through the screen.

"Lizzie! where are you going!? Wait for me!" He called out to her.

She looked up at him and leaned out the window of the car.

"You weren't down on time! I was ready to go and you weren't here! Find your own ride!" With that, she continued to back out of the long driveway.

Alois slammed the window shut and raced out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and through the front door, hoping to catch her before she was out of the driveway.

He ran down the expanse of concrete that led to the road, but as he got there she sped off down the street.

Alois stomped on the ground with a frustrated growl.

Somberly, he hung his head and resigned himself to walking to school, hoping it wouldn't rain.

Alois got to the large brick building and walked through the doors just as the first period bell rang.

Shit! He was late!

He took off down the hallway, his school pack hitting his back as he ran.

He turned several corners and made it to first period, study hall, quickly.

Maybe Professor Will wouldn't mark him tardy if he just explained that he had gotten there a little late cause of car trouble...

He got to the door and was about to open it when he noticed through the window... Ciel wasn't in his seat...

It was empty...

Suddenly, a thousand scenarios rushed to his head about where Ciel could be and what could have happened to him.

Being the melodramatic person that he was, none of these scenarios were good and most of them ended in gruesome death.

He justified his leaving with the thought that he was already late anyway, then he turned tail and booked it down the hall.

"I'm coming Ciel! Don't die!" He shouted.

"Ugh..." Ciel had woke that morning with a terrible stuffy nose and a sore throat.

Upon taking his own temperature with the thermometer, he discovered that he had a fever.

He got his ass out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Ciel let out an audible sigh.

"I knew this would happen..." He grumbled to himself as he pulled a bowl of chicken soup that he prepared out of the microwave.

He shuffled over to a draw that was on the other side of the kitchen as he pulled out a spoon.

Putting the spoon into the bowl of soup, Ciel went out into the living room and sat on one of the empty cushions of his couch and turned on the television.

While slowly eating the soup, he began to surf through the channels for anything that was relatively interesting.

Not finding anything he was remotely interested in, he settled on turning the television to the news channel, deciding to see what's been going on in their economy lately.

Alois had made his way out and off of the school grounds as he proceeded in making his way to Ciel's house.

He was almost positive that he memorized where his house was, so he hoped he wouldn't get lost or make a wrong turn by accident.

Ciel finished the bowl of soup quite quickly as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couched and covered himself with it.

Too lazy to go find a pillow, he decided to just lay down and use his own arms instead while listening to the news.

It took Alois a while to get there, maybe about 20 minutes or so since he had no other way there but to run.

Seeing his house in sight, he sped up.

Once he got to the door, Alois didn't even bother knocking; instead, he just slammed the door right open.

"I'm here Ciel! I wont let you die!" Alois shouted as he looked around for the boy.

Not seeing him on the couch at first, he ran right up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Slamming that door open as well, he saw that Ciel wasn't in his bed.

"Oh no! Did his father already get rid of the body!? CIEL!"

By now, Ciel was sitting up with an arched eyebrow. He had watched Alois run past him and up the stairs.

_The hell...?_ Ciel thought to himself as he removed the blanket from his lower half and went to stand up.

Alois had already begun to run back down the stairs, almost tripping on one of the steps as he landed on his feet at the bottom.

Ciel bound over to the stairs to meet Alois; the sudden movement brought on a sudden bout of nausea and he almost fell half way there and had to stop to catch his breath.

"You… idiot..." He said in between heavy puffs of air. "What are you… doing in my house..?"

Alois turned to him quickly and thrust is arms out, running over to embrace Ciel.

"Oh Ciel! I thought you DIED! Don't scare me like that!" He held Ciel's head to his chest and stroked his hair.

For a moment Ciel was too shocked at the sudden invasion of his personal space to speak, and momentarily found himself enjoying the sensations; A hand stroking his hair, warm arms and the comforting rise and fall of inhaling and exhaling lungs….

That is of course until he... Came to his senses...

"W-What are you doing!? Let go! I am being assaulted!" He shoved at his chest, his arms weak from sickness and fatigue.

"Why weren't you in school today? I was so worried about you!" he pulled Ciel closer to his chest and squeezed him tightly.

"I got sick you halfwit! I was out in the rain forever yesterday, remember?!"

Alois gasped; "You're sick?! Oh no! I have to take care of you!"

"W-What? No you do not! I'm fine! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myse-"

"Oh, don't be silly Ciel. You're sick, you cant do anything!" This said, Alois scooped Ciel up into his arms and carried him bridal style back into the living room.

"Ah! Alois! P-put. Me. DOWN!"

"Shh Ciel. You shouldn't make such a fuss when you're sick, you'll make it worse!" He set Ciel on the couch, shoving him back against the pillows and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Alois giggled at a very disgruntled Ciel all wrapped up in the blanket.

"You look like a cocoon. This is going to be so much fun! I've never taken care of a sick person before."

* * *

**Matt:** Well, here's Chapter 8... We're so sorry that we made you wait several months for this chapter. But, you see, we've both been very busy. And, because of this, we tried to make this chapter extremely log to compensate for how long we've been on hiatus. Thus, this is one of our longest chapters, so far. We're going to start on Chapter 9 as of right now and we should hopefully have that up within a few days to a week, unless of course we get busy or lazy and it just doesn't happen... But that's a horrible habit that we've both got... xD And for future referrence... There may not be a chapter out at all near the end of april to the middle or end of May, seeing as i'll be out of state and on Vacation down in Florida starting on May 2nd til about the 14th I believe. Eva will be here... Pester her to do a chapter on her own... xD


End file.
